Pogolon
|-|Normal= |-|Epic= |-|Festive= Pogolon are birds found in Elegema Forest. They were part of the opening day release. Descriptions Egg This small egg has a distinct rhombus marking on it. Hatchling It's a cute fluffy bird! It is already showing magical potential, though you're not sure what it's trying to do... Mature Hatchling Oh look! The hatchling has begun to master is abilities, and has manifested magic feathers for its stubby arms! It has also sprouted some impressive tail feathers. Adult Pogolons are curious birds. Unlike most Ostlean creatures, who specialize in powerful or elemental magic, Pogolons use their magic to create intrinsic, geometric shapes. While it seems like a useless ability, it helps the Pogolon in many ways due to its versatility, including creating steps, crutches, dim lights, shields, needles, and even mosaics. At first a Pogolon can only summon a shape for a short period of time, though eventually they will be able to hold their concentration long enough to keep things from fading away; the older the magic being manifested, the deeper the depth of its color, as is present in the Pogolon's feathers. Their magic is obvious because it is always a translucent, blue shape, and anything more complex is simply made up of these shapes, including three-dimensional objects. Due to the geometric affinity, they are a favorite among mathematicians, engineers, physicists, and architects-even artists use them to create basic landscapes that they can then draw. Pogolons continue growing throughout their lives, though tend to get no bigger than a crow; however, legend speaks of the amusingly-named "Epic Pogolon", which can reach the size of a cat and who's powers can extend to manifesting golden creatures that act just like their real counterparts! Some go as far as to say that the Epic Pogolon is actually the creator of all Pogolons, but it has been proven many times before that these small birds are incapable of creating any sort of living creature, though more experienced Pogolons can create some convincing illusions should they not have a characteristic colored glow. Festive Pogolon On the 24th of December 2015, another potion alt for the Pogolon was released as part of the Christmas Countdown of the Christmas 2015 event. The Festive Potion potion was given out with a promo code, but could also be bought from the Apothecary for 100 . The potion can be used on any stage Pogolon. Egg This small egg has a distinct rhombus marking on it... it also smells pretty nice. Hatchling It's a jolly, fluffy bird! It is already showing magical potential, though you're not sure what it's trying to do... It seems to be playing with magic, but so far it's just making everything smell like peppermint. Mature Hatchling Oh look! The hatchling has begun to master is abilities, and has manifested magic feathers for its stubby arms! It has also sprouted some impressive tail feathers. Scents reminding you of early winter linger around it no matter where it goes. Adult Your Pogolon seems to differ from the others in that it's so boisterous and happy! It enjoys contributing to local carolers' songs, plucking off its scented feathers to use in gifts, and using its magic to create candy to play with. Too bad the candy can't be eaten... You wonder if it's going to stay this way for the rest of the season? Sprites Hatching sequence Trivia Around the end of October 2015, the description of the adult Pogolon was changed to be significantly shorter. This was the old description: Pogolons are curious birds. Unlike most Ostlean creatures, who specialize in powerful or elemental magic, Pogolons use their magic to create intrinsic, geometric shapes. While it seems like a useless ability, it helps the Pogolon in many ways due to its versatility, including creating steps, crutches, dim lights, shields, needles, and even mosaics. At first a Pogolon can only summon a shape for a short period of time, though eventually they will be able to hold their concentration long enough to keep things from fading away; the older the magic being manifested, the deeper the depth of its color, as is present in the Pogolon's feathers. Their magic is obvious because it is always a translucent, blue shape, and anything more complex is simply made up of these shapes, including three-dimensional objects. Due to the geometric affinity, they are a favorite among mathematicians, engineers, physicists, and architects-even artists use them to create basic landscapes that they can then draw. Pogolons continue growing throughout their lives, though tend to get no bigger than a crow; however, legend speaks of the amusingly-named "Epic Pogolon", which can reach the size of a cat and who's powers can extend to manifesting golden creatures that act just like their real counterparts! Some go as far as to say that the Epic Pogolon is actually the creator of all Pogolons, but it has been proven many times before that these small birds are incapable of creating any sort of living creature, though more experienced Pogolons can create some convincing illusions should they not have a characteristic colored glow. Pogolons eat a variety of small berries and seeds, and are usually solitary. While their voice is nothing to die for, they do still sing for mates like other birds. If a male gets and interested female he will show off his magic skill by creating desired objects for the female, and if a competitor butts in, they will fight using their shapes. While no one is usually injured by the scuffle, it can be alarming to watch, as the sharp triangles and rhombuses Pogolons can summon have exceedingly sharp edges that can imbed themselves even into stone. Eggs are taken care of by both parents, and if the nest seems threatened, the male Pogolon will attempt to divert the interest of the offender by chirping loudly and hopping along the ground as though lame. If the threat isn't convinced, he will revert to using his magic to protect his mate and nest with shields and stabbing at it with sharp shapes and his beak. Credits * Concept: skwerl56767 * Sketches: skwerl56767 * Sprites: skwerl56767 * Descriptions: skwerl56767 * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Pogolon creature journal Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Skwerl56767 Category:Common Category:Potion Alts Category:Tiny egg group Category:Elegema Forest Category:Psy Category:Promo Category:Winter Holiday